Like That Feeling
by MissyCritical
Summary: He was drop dead gorgeous. It was an immediate crush. Like that feeling when you see a person for the first time and you fall in love with them by their looks and you barely even know them. Yeah, that's how I feel about him. And his name is Marshall Lee.


Like That Feeling

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just the storyline (:

OMG , well , I JUST CAN'T STOP GETTING NEW IDEAS THAT I GET FROM, FROM ALL THE SONGS I LISTEN TO (: So this song that I got inspired by is called 'Float On' by Modest Mouse . OMG IF YOU NEVER HEARD IT , GO ON YOUTUBE OR WHATEVER AND LISTEN TO THE SWEET MUSIC .

Most likely staying a simple One-Shot(:

From the P.O.V of Marceline the Vampire Queen :D Because I know all y'all like that (:

STOP WITH MY DRABBLE!

ONWARD WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was just another normal night out with Fionna and Princess at a club. We are just being our 18-year-old selves wasting another Friday night off. I enjoyed these types of nights because we would talk for hours with my 2 best friends slowly wasting a night out with them.

"So…" Fionna gave me a mischievous smile as she put down her drink

"So…" I said back trying not to make things awkward

"How are you and your darling Finnegan?" Princess looked at me putting her palm of her hand under her chin and at the both time Fionna and Princess leaned into me. I let out a laugh and picked up my drink. I took a sip and put it down and smiled

"Good huh?" Fionna elbowed me

"Yeah, I guess. If you count me breaking up with him as good." I said smiling. Their eyes bugged out at me

"WHAT? WHY? THINGS WERE GOING SO GOOD BETWEEN YOU TO?" Fionna screamed out loud. I put my hand on her mouth and looked around. There were eyes on us and I all of them an apologetic look

"Can you be quiet?" I said to her

"Why did you break up with him!" Princess said loudly but not as loud as Fionna did

"Because. He's I don't know, I guess, not what I was looking for I guess… I don't know. Things just didn't click as well as we did when we were single. Besides, it was only just a week and a half." I said rolling my eyes at them

"A week and a half or not, you just can't keep throwing these boys away." Princess said to me strictly "You're 18 and drop dead gorgeous, you need someone."

I ran my hand through my hair "Hey, I'm 18, I can make my own decisions."

"Well what do you look for in a guy then?" Fionna said. Before I could answer the DJ started introducing someone that was performing.

"Let's give a hand to a newbie on the stage." The DJ introduced. Everyone's eyes directed to the person on the stage. He had cute messy hair, a pale-blue complexion like me, and striking black eyes. He had a red plaid shirt on it was button almost all the way up leaving the 2 top buttons unbuttoned, and he was wearing dark blue jeans and red-brown converse. He had a red bass and he swung it around from his back to in front of his hands. Overall, he was drop dead gorgeous to me, he played the bass, and he had a decent style of fashion. It was an immediate crush. Like that feeling when you see a person for the first time and you fall in love with them by their looks and you barely even know them. Then you know they play some type of instrument, THEN YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM EVEN MORE. Yeah, that's how I feel right now. After he was introduced, he flipped off the DJ. I smiled widely to myself.

"Newbie my ass!" He said in the mic with his husky voice. Then as I saw my best friends turn to me, my smile went away so they won't see.

"He seems repulsive." Princess said to me

"He doesn't look like a good singer." Fionna nodded at Princess. "What you think Marce?" Fionna asked me

I shrugged my shoulders "Meh." I was about to say something else before the guy pointed at me

"You there." He said in the mic

"Me?" I said pointing at myself yelling back at him

"No, the chair you're sitting on dipshit. Yeah you." He said with an attitude "Shut up, the spotlight is on me and not you." He said to me

I put my hand up and snapped and pointed at my head, then immediately a spotlight was on me "Shut the hell up dude, we both have a spotlight on us." Fionna and Princess started laughing at our connection

He let go of the bass having it hang on the strap on his shoulder. He put his hands up to his shoulders and had a dumbstruck face on "Oh heads up everyone, we got a Captain Obvious in the house." He said looking around at the club. The crowd responded with an "oooh" or an "OH SNAP" or a "BURN." I rolled my eyes. And yelled back at him and stood up

"Hey! Shut the hell up, before I go up on the stage and bust your face." I said as my hands turned a little sweaty. The crowd did the same reaction.

"Oh watch out everyone, we got a badass in the crowd." He said raising his left eyebrow at me. "Whatever, screw her." He said waving his hand down at me. I then took my seat again.

Then a random voice yelled out "YEAH! WHAT TIME DUDE?" I just laughed to myself and the person on stage looked at me

"I don't know, I will have to talk to her later." He said throwing me a wink. I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"OOOK." The DJ said "Before things get dirty, give it up for Marshall Lee." I didn't clap, the spotlight went off of me and this Marshall Lee started singing. I didn't know him, neither did Fionna or Princess.

The person played a few beats on the drums then the background guitarist started playing notes, then finally he came in and started playing some chords on his bass.

'Hmm, a bass player. I'm drums, so it could work out…'I thought to myself and I mentally laughed at the thought. I started to tap my toe to the beat

Then he started singing, and to be honest, he had a nice ass voice.

"_I backed my car into a cop car the other day _

_Well I just drove off, he knows sometimes life's ok…" _He sang. By the song he was signing, he was a wannabe-rocker with a possible future. I roll my eyes at him, I look at the girls around me, and their eyes were glued to him. Honestly, I couldn't disagree. My eyes were glued to him as well.

"_I run my mouth off a bit too much, oh what did I say? _

_I don't care, I don't give a fuck anyways." _He stopped singing and he started playing some rocking notes on the bass. He was nodding his head and tapping the heel of his foot. My eyes were glued instantly, I felt Fionna's and Princess's eyes on me, but I couldn't care any less. He swung his bass to his back and put one hand on the mic and one hand on the stand.

"_And I will float on ok_

_And I will float on ok_

_And I will float on ok _

_And I will float on any way." _

'OMG. HE'S PERFECT. A guy who doesn't give a fuck. Awesome…' I smile. He makes eye contact with me and I slightly bit my lip at him and he looks at me with a wink.

"_Well, I faked a teacher and took every last dime with that scam_

_It was worth it just to teach students to be out of hand _

_Bad news comes I don't care even when it lands _

_Good news will work its way into all my plans_

_I got fired from that job on that very day _

_I'm 19, I'll float on, and good news is on the way." _

'Hahaha, this is amazing.' I thought, finally, Princess and Fionna caught my attention. Marshall Lee was playing the bass part again and I made eye contact with my 2 best friends.

"Don't tell me you actually like this." Fionna said to me

"Well, you know, everyone likes something different these days…" I said trying not to make her mad, she was about to say something before his melodic voice starts playing again in tune with his bass

"_And I will float on ok _

_And I will float on ok _

_And I will float on ok _

_And I will float on alright _

_Already I will float on _

_Now don't you worry I will float on_

_Alright already I will float on _

_Alright don't worry I will float on…"_

The music dies down and he sings along with the drums as he strums quietly. The people start clapping to the beat. He looks down at his fingers every now and then and when he would look up he would flip his hair so sexily and I would be blown away.

"_And I will float on alright _

_Already I will float on _

_Alright don't worry even if things end up a bit too heavy_

_I will float on alright _

_Already I will float on _

_Alright already I will float on _

_Ok just don't worry I will float on _

_Even things get heavy I will float on _

_Alright already I will float on _

_Don't you worry I will float on _

_I will float on."_

He ends the song and strums one last time. He takes a couple steps back, then runs and slides on his knees. Then the whole club stands up except for Princess, Fionna and I. The whole club goes wild and he bows. When he gets back up, he throws a rock sign in the air taking steps back to leave the stage and his spotlight goes off. The regular music starts to play and everyone dies down.

"That, what just happened, ladies, that is what I'm looking for. That whole show, is everything that I want." I said putting my hand on the table

"Are you serious?" Princess said to me as if I was mental

"Dead serious." I say laughing back

"Why?" Fionna asked me

"Because! He's not afraid of doing what he wants, and he just wings everything that happens to him. He's not afraid of what's going to happen, and that is what I want. That is what every girl should want." I said finally telling my best friends what I look for in a guy. I felt relieved now that they know.

"Every girl should want? You guys aren't possibly talking about me are you?" I felt a hand go on the back of my chair, and the voice was familiar, then I realize who it was. I roll my eyes, and look down letting my hair fall in front of my face. I stand up with my head ducked down. I looked up at him, realizing that he was at least 4-5 inches taller than me.

"What's it to you?" I said to him, raising my eyebrows

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering what time you're open." He asked me up front

"What's it to you?" I asked him again

"I don't know, maybe I was wondering if I could take you on a night in the town... You seem pretty alright with your comebacks. And I know that you have more where that came from." He said giving me a smirk

"My ass dude whatever." I said up plainly crossing my arms giving him a half smile, looks behind me

"What ass?" He said to me smiling up at me. I shoved his head in the opposite direction. We both laugh. Then he flips his hair a couple times, then he finally made his final decision of where his hair is going and smoothed it out. He gave me the smallest cutest smile. Then I got that feeling, like that feeling where your core tenses up and you get that feeling where you just wanna tackle that person and make-out with them. Yeah, that's the feeling I have right now. I felt pink rush into my cheeks. "Yeah, I was just wondering what time you would be open so I can come over and screw the hell outta you." He said to me, and I could tell the pink turned deeper. Then I just suddenly fell for him. It was just a done deal. I was sold "No, I am serious. I mean, you're cute, you have a nice body." He said looking down at me. The pink went as deep as I allowed it to go. Then I put my index finger underneath his chin lifting it up

"Nope, eyes above the chest dude." I said laughing away the pink

"Oh sorry…" He apologized showing a bit of pink in _his_ cheeks this time

"I didn't say you were done either." I said "Go on."

"With what?" He asked

"With why you wanna take me out." I said to him

"You are old enough to get into this club, so you are about 17, so if I can take you out, I won't feel like a complete pedo. Plus you got sass girl. You have attitude that I've been looking for." He said to me, his cheeks went a deep pink just like mine were just seconds ago

"Well… I was planning on having this guy take me out around this time… Next time maybe?" I said. His face went straight and pissed. I turn around and I go in my back pocket to take out my wallet. I face my friends and take out a 50

"Yeah, girls, I got this." I said putting the 50 in the tab folder thing. Then I mouth to them 'Yeah, I'm taking this one.' I directed my eyes to Marshall. Then I start walking away, but I can still hear them talking

"Are you serious? She plays with me, and then she tells me that she has another guy she's waiting for?" Marshall sounded pissed

Then they said at the same time "SHE MEANS YOU."

"Wha-?" He says

"JUST GET HER." The girls say at the same time. Then I hear frantic footsteps coming up behind me. Then Marshall Lee makes it to my side

"You coulda told me that it was me you were waiting for." Marshall Lee said elbowing me playfully

"Thought you woulda known." I said looking at him, and he looked at me "Wait, never mind, you aren't that smart to figure out." I said and we laughed at the same time then we hear the people around us laughing. Then Marshall Lee goes all defensive

"Shut up all of you." He said and they shut up

"So… where we off to?" I say as we exit the club

"Why? What's it to you?" He said to me. And we smiled at the same time, both showing a little pink in our cheeks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And that's it (: I hoped all of you like it (: I know if you know the song , that some words are off , but I DON'T OWN THE SONG . The song again is called 'Float On' by Modest Mouse. And at least every time I put a song in my stories , I always revise the lyrics a bit . But that's it (: Wanna sequel? Reviews are needed/wanted (:

This was just one of those stories I just have a desperate need to write for. (Kinda that feeling when you REALLY have the desperate need to go pee while playing hide n' seek, if you know what I mean, this is the feeling when I listen to the song) And having 'Float On' being ONE OF MY TOPMOST FAVORITE SONGS IN THE UNIVERSE and listening to it all the time and finally writing the story to the song finally made me happier (: (Kinda that feeling when you REALLY have the desperate need to go pee while playing hide n' seek, and you finally went pee. And you were like 'SWEET BABY JESUS, WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?' If you know what I mean, this is the feeling I got when I wrote this story)

If you are thinking 'OMG THIS AUTHOR IS A FREAK STALKER PERSON' or just 'OMG WHAT A FREAK', then I thank you. Because I know that I am (: Because no one is normal, and if you think you are, go see a therapist …

ANYWAYS, I THINK IT IS ABOUT TIME I SHOULD SHUT UP.

Other stories will be updated soon, kthanks (:

Until then…

-Missy(:


End file.
